


Drop me down to the dream below

by PoliticalPadmé (magnetgirl)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Lava Castle, Mustafar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-05 23:58:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12805194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnetgirl/pseuds/PoliticalPadm%C3%A9
Summary: Padmé chooses to remain with Vader and is drawn into the Dark





	Drop me down to the dream below

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sweven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweven/gifts).



**Title:** Castle of Glass  
**Artist:** Linkin Park  
**Fandom:** _Star Wars_    
**Clips:** Prequels + _Rogue One_ , additional footage of Natalie Portman from  _Black Swan_  
**Pairing:** Darth Vader/Padmé Amidala

  
**Summary:** Padmé chooses to follow Vader down the path of the Dark Side after all

 

 


End file.
